Backfired Plans!
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: When parents try to rule your life...and succeed. Ino/Kiba.


"Ino, can you babysit your little brother for me?"

"Yes mom." she sighed wearily.

When her mom asked if she could do something for her, it was an order, not a question.

"Good." her mom said, handing her her cute baby brother, "We're not coming home 'til tomorrow. No parties allowed."

She took him and he immediately began to cry.

"Shhhh. Your big sis's here, there's nothing for you to cry about." she cooed.

He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and began to quiet.

She smiled and nuzzled him as her parents left. She did not notice that Kiba Inuzuka was sitting on the tree outside, getting a good view of her room through her window.

Sighing, she went upstairs to her room and lay down on her back, holding the baby in a sitting position on her tummy. Kiba observed as she played with the child until he got tired and yawned. She giggled and got up, carried the baby to his crib and put him to sleep.

Letting out a deep breath, Kiba jumped down from the tree and gently knocked the door.

"K-Kiba?"

"Yeah, I know, we're enemies, I'm not allowed here, blah, blah, blah…but I actually came here under orders from Tsunade-sama. I'm supposed to stay the night with you."

"What?!" she whispered, not wanting to wake the baby.

"Yeah, I know you'd react like this, but I'm under strict orders and I'm supposed to always keep you and Inoichi Jr. in sight."

"Whatever. But I won't be sleeping tonight. That's for sure."

"That's it? You're not going to put up a fight? You're not going to run to Tsunade-sama and demand that someone else get this job?"

"No. It's not worth it. She'll never give in. Besides, don't you see what they're trying to do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, they have you babysitting me anytime they're not home."

"I still don't get your point."

Akamaru came rushing in as Ino was just about to close the door. Man, he was big! He was the size of a car!

She closed the door and followed him to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"My point is that every time they have a get together or a night over, it's at your place and they send you to stay with me."

"Yeah… that's right! Tsunade always gives me this mission after our parents go to see her."

"They're trying to set us up!" she growled.

"I'm not complaining."

"Why? We're enemies." she ground out.

"Yeah right." he scoffed, "I know you better than anyone else and you know me better than I like. Also, you're hot and I'd totally accept any chance I have with you."

"Really?" she whispered, climbing on his lap and before he knew it, Ino was kissing him like he was one of the greatest things in the world.

Her fingers were running in his hair and her lips were on top of his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss. They were like that for a few minutes, lost in their own little world.

The cry of a baby broke the kiss and for a moment they stared at each other. Their eyes half closed, their mouths parted and heated breath mixed together. He wanted to kiss her again but something inside himself stopped him. He unwrapped his arms from around her and let her go. She moved to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"You'd better go check on him." he said in a low voice.

She slowly nodded then got up and went to the other room. With a sigh, he got up and followed her. The Hokage might have his head if he let anything happen to her or the baby.

He watched as she smiled and walked over to the crib before scooping up the baby in her arms. He giggled and squealed as she started twirling with it.

He smiled at how happy she was with the baby, _'I wonder if she'd be happier if it was her own.'_

He let out a 'hn' when she stopped and the baby's hand went to where her bra was.

'_Lucky little bastard. If I did that I'd not only get slapped, I'll also get assassinated.'_he thought as he crossed his arms.

As she was about to set the baby down, it cried and motioned to be held again and to his surprise, she scooped him right back up again while muttering, "You tiny teme. You love to take advantage of your sister don't you?"

"Yeah, he does. And she can't do anything about it." said Kiba, smirking and walking over to them.

"Wanna go by uncle Kiba?" Ino asked the baby, bouncing him up and down.

"Ki, ki." he cried, holding out his arms to Kiba.

"Since when I'm uncle?" asked Kiba, taking the baby from Ino and cuddling him.

"Since when are you so good with children?" asked Ino, surprised.

"I haven't got Akamaru for nothing y'know."

She smiled. He was sooo adorable. Of course she would never admit it out loud, but she couldn't help noticing.

"What're ya smilin' at?"

"Nothing." she said quickly, averting her eyes from him.

"Ih, ih." cried Inoichi Jr. stretching to her over Kiba's shoulder.

Ino took him and he immediately snuggled up to her, resting his head on her breast and yawning. She smiled and hugged him, while humming a lullaby to him.

'_Hmph. Wish I were him.' _thought Kiba.

He didn't notice when Ino put down her little brother in his crib and lay down on her parents' bed.

"Kiba?" she yawned.

"Huh?"

"I said you can lie down if you wanna. Or sit. Whichever you prefer."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll lie down then. Scoot over."

"What? I meant on the floor. There is no way that I'm sleeping with you on the bed." she whispered angrily.

"Well I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor. Why can't we share the bed? It's big enough. And your dad's okay with it. He told me to either take the bed and put you on the floor or share the bed with you if I'm okay with it." he smirked.

"I'll take the floor then."

"Awww. Do you hate me that much?"

"No, it's just that you're a boy and I'm a girl. And after what just happened, things that shouldn't happen may."

"What? That's it? You're afraid that I'm gonna rape you or something? C'mon Ino. I have really good self-control and sex isn't all that fun anyways. 'Sides, you don't have a problem sleeping with Shikamaru."

She blushed, "I-er… Kiba… you… h-had s-sex?"

"What?"

She blushed deeper, "Shikamaru's like a brother to me. We would never do anything like that."

"You… I can control myself so if you want to sleep on the bed with me, I promise… no, I swear, that I won't have sex with you unless you beg me to."

"O-okay. But if you attempt to make a move on me- I'll kill you."

"No sweat."

She scooted over and he climbed in.

"K-kiba?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"The person you had sex with?"

"Person? It's more like persons. Sakura, Hinata, Ayame, Hanabi and Tenten."

"What?!!! You… you player!!! Get outta my house now!!! Or I'll scream."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so handsome and irresistible that girls practically try to rape me."

"I'm gonna scream."

"Go ahead."

"I hate you."

"Look, Sakura decided to give me her virginity for my birthday... Hinata and Hanabi jumped me when I was training and blocked most of my chakra points so that I couldn't stop them... Ayame…well, I was dying hungry and mom and Hana weren't home so I went to Ichiraku's but I didn't have any money on me and that was what she wanted so I gave it to her. And Tenten, well… I wanted to see how angry the Hyuga could get and she didn't mind."

"I don't care! Get out!"

"What? I swear you'll be the death of me. I really would love to go but the Hokage and your father'll kill me." he joked.

She cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"And if I don't leave… you're gonna kill me?" he asked sarcastically.

"If you value your life..."

"Who is he?"

"Huh? Who? What are you talking about?"

"Your crush."

"You don't need to know."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Alright, he's sweet and kind and loving but he acts like a total jerk when he's around me but he also may have feelings for me yet although I'm not sure since he's been with 5 other girls including my rival."

"Sounds to me like he likes you and he ain't sure if you like him. So he went with other girls to see if you're jealous."

After a while, she turned on her side and captured him in a kiss. She ran her tongue over his sharp canines. She liked running her tongue over his fangs and managed to cut herself. Ino hardly noticed the taste of blood in their kisses but Kiba did. They broke apart and gasped for air.

"Kiba- we should stop before this gets too far." she panted heavily.

"Mmm. You started it."

"I... I couldn't help it and I just love your fangs."

"You'd think I'd realized by the way you were licking them."

She blushed and he smirked sexily.

"So… looks like Ino has a wild side too… hmm… who would have thought?"

"Shut up…"

He cut her off with a kiss. They were so caught up in their kiss that they failed to hear the door open and close. It was not until they heard a gasp and a thud did they realize that they weren't alone anymore. Hinata had walked in on them. She was so surprised at seeing her best female friend and her best male friend, who never spoke to each other, kissing on a bed nonetheless that she tripped and fell on her backside.

"H-hinata…" stuttered Ino.

"Hina…" growled Kiba.

"S-sorry!"she squeaked, "I didn't expect…"

"It's not what you think!" shrieked Ino, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Ino's right." supplied Kiba.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" asked Hinata, "Why are you at Ino's house?"

He had lost her stutter a while back…ever since Hanabi had gotten her to have sex with her. She had even gone as far as having sex with Kiba and it was kind of embarrassing to see him in another woman's bed, not that they had used a bed then…

"I'm on duty."

"Yeah, he's babysitting me again."

"Confused?" said Hinata totally perplexed.

"We get stuck together every time our parents have anything."

"Oh…"

"Yeah-that's the drill."

"Right… and as to why you were kissing?"

"Uhh…well we found out our parents are trying to arrange a marriage for us and we were trying to see if we could…" Ino trailed of, thinking of a good lie.

"If we could bring ourselves to kiss each other." chuckled Kiba nervously.

"Oh, well. That's great! Ino I came to tell you something important!" cried Hinata, jumping up.

"What?"

"Naruto proposed to me!!!"

"And I wouldn't have gotten to know if I wasn't here…"

"N-no! I was coming to your house after."

"Sure, sure."

"Kiba!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, so since he's the last of his clan, he's allowed to have 3 wives. He asked me first, then Hanabi and Mai."

"Oh."

"Well, gotta go tell other people. See ya!" she called, jumping out the window.

"Wow! She really got extroverted hanging out with Naruto." observed Ino.

"Yeah."

She turned back to him, "Where were we?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again. She opened her mouth and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his hands traced her curves and he took this as a signal to continue. His hands creeped under her shirt as she traced his 6pack and pulled off his shirt.

He followed her lead and removed her top and bra. She gasped as the cold night air hit her bare chest and he hardened at the sound. She felt him against her thigh and soon his pants and boxers were off. He growled as the air hit him and removed her remaining clothes. She pulled the cover over them and then crawled down to his lower regions. He moaned as she took his length into her warm mouth and deep throated him.

When he felt close to cumming due to her naturally skilled tongue, he pulled out of her mouth and said, "Ino, please- I want to cum somewhere else."

"'Kay, be gentle, it's my first time."

"I know."

She lay down and he rolled to hover over her. At the same time, it began to rain. It was as if she was in a dream-the man she always loved was about to make love to her and it was raining. She had always had a fantasy of losing her virginity in the rain. He kissed her slowly, he pushed inside her, which was fairly easy since Ino was soaking wet down there and her body was already open, yearning for him to enter.

Kiba pushed his entire length into her, making her body shake. She didn't feel much pain though, just a burning feeling flowing through her entire body. He was so big, filling her entirely, or maybe she was just small. Either way, she could practically _taste_ him inside her, almost as if she was eating him. He pulled out and pushed back in, making her body jump back a few millimeters. After about a minute or so, he bit into her shoulder, drawing blood, as his thrusts became unsteady and she came, moaning his name. He sucked the bite on her shoulder as he came. He was going to roll over so as to not squash her but she stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to feel your body over me."

He did as she wanted and she moaned as pleasure washed over her again. After a while, he rolled over but she didn't stop him this time-she had gotten exactly what she wanted and more.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you more than you know hime. You're all mine now."

Little did he know that she knew that he had marked her. By some miracle, Inoichi Jr. did not wake up through the racket that they had made.

He returned her embrace and they both fell asleep.


End file.
